Princess Icicle
Princess Icicle is a female IceWing dragonet, and was student attending Jade Mountain Academy as a member of the Gold Winglet, and a clawmate to Sora. She is Queen Glacier's niece, and therefore in line for the throne of the Ice Kingdom. She has two brothers, Winter and Hailstorm. Hailstorm, the eldest, was trapped in the Sky Kingdom in the form of Pyrite by Ex-Queen Scarlet, which is why Icicle tried to kill Starflight and the rest of the Dragonets of Destiny at the end of Moon Rising. Scarlet made a deal with Icicle that if she murdered the original Dragonets of Destiny, Icicle would get Hailstorm in return and could return back to the ice palace with glory, no matter who she killed on the way. She failed and tried to kill Glory to complete her mission, but was stopped once again by Winter and his friends from the Jade Winglet. Personality Icicle is fierce and proud, probably due to her parents having high expectations of her and often pressuring her. She appears to be very secretive, hiding dangerous plots from even her own brother, Winter. She believes that Winter is weak and harmless. She is also vicious and determined, not hesitating to kill or harm others to get what she wants, and thinks "killing is easy enough". Despite this though, Icicle sometimes shows a softer side, such has when she feels guilty for failing her brother and puts herself through a lot of pain so she doesn't have to watch him die in front of her. She also cares much for her older brother, Hailstorm. History Pre-Series Icicle was confirmed by Moon and Sora to have killed Crane in the skirmish between the IceWings and MudWings in the SandWing war. She killed Crane by slitting her throat, grinning at Sora as she flew off. Sora later swore venegance on the IceWing, which is the reason for her two assassination attempts in Moon Rising, which failed and effectively dished out critical damage to several other dragonets. This includes accidentally killing two of her fellow students, Carnelian and Bigtail, and injuring a third, Tamarin. ''Moon Rising'' She joined the Jade Mountain Academy at Queen Glacier's insistence, and became clawmates with Sora. When Moon came back from talking to Stonemover on her first night, she heard that a dragon was speaking to Ex-Queen Scarlet with a dreamvisitor. Darkstalker didn't want to tell Moon who was contacting Queen Scarlet, because he knew her fate would end in her death. Sora figured out that was she the one who killed Crane, and tried to kill Icicle to avenge Crane's death. Sora bombed the history cave with a dragonflame cactus, accidentally killing two innocent dragons (Carnelian and Bigtail), and injuring a third, (Tamarin), instead of Icicle, and scraping off a stalactite on top of the Prey Center. Icicle survived both attempts, and tried to kill Sora and Starflight. Moonwatcher figured out that she was the one who was contacting Scarlet, but Icicle said that she was doing this to get her brother Hailstorm back. She tried to convince Winter that she was doing this for Hailstorm, but Winter objected and fought back by smacking her across the face. She later escaped out of a nearby window, her next target being Queen Glory. ''Winter Turning Icicle was found on the destroyed NightWing Island with bloodshot eyes, as she had not slept in 4 or 5 days. She did this because she didn't want to hear Scarlet tell her that she had failed and her brother was dead. She mentions her plans to assassinate Glory, and Kinkajou unexpectedly tackles Icicle and pins her to the ground. Right before Kinkajou is about to be killed by the IceWing, Deathbringer and Queen Glory arrives and tranquilizes Icicle. She is arrested, transported and unconscious, to the healers' hut. Before the effect of the tranquilizer dart sinks in, she begs her brother to keep her from falling asleep. Winter tells her to make a deal with Scarlet, saying if he kills Glory, the SkyWing will release his brother. Icicle does so. Moon reads her mind, trying to learn where Scarlet is. She also finds out about the deal, but she does not believe Winter will go through with it. She is later seen flying with Queen Glacier back to the Ice Palace after Glory gives her back, her punishment was up to Glacier if the Rainwings was able to have a moon globe cutting. Quotes ''"By the teeth of the great Ice Dragon, this is boring as sand."- A thought by Icicle when she was impatient during the teachers' talk about the cave explosion. "Killing is easy enough." ''- To Scarlet when being dream visited in ''Moon Rising "Isn't that cute. A RainWing with a crush on my brother." - a thought about Kinkajou. "Good, pfft. Would you rather be good or strong?" ''- to Winter in ''Moon Rising "Only one dragon. So I know exactly who to kill." ''- about Sora after a falling stalactite almost kills her in ''Moon Rising "You don't understand. You idiot." ''- to Winter when he stops her in ''Moon Rising “''Yes—and if I had succeeded in killing the prophecy dragonets for Queen Scarlet, she would have given him back to me. To us. But instead you’ve killed him all over again. And now you have to live with that forever.” –to Prince Winter after she revealed that there brother, Prince Hailstorm is still alive ''"You are the worst kind of dirt covered whale chum." ''- An insult to Winter after he'd stopped her from hurting Starflight and Moonwatcher in ''Moon Rising "Could be worse. I could look like you." - to Kinkajou, after a remark on how bad she looks from not sleeping "If I don't sleep, than she can't get to me. Ha!" - To Winter and the others in Winter Turning when they found her on the NightWing island Trivia * Icicle thinks more of Hailstorm than Winter, saying that Winter is useless and a disappointment. She also seems to have absolutely no emotional connection to him. *According to Winter, Icicle is an heir to the throne, but only if Glacier's daughters are unable to become queen, one of them being Snowfall. *Icicle appears to rely mainly on her front talons for fighting, as does Winter. *Estimated by her, Icicle thinks she's killed at least eighteen dragons in every battle she fought in the war. This is probably an exaggeration. *An icicle is a hanging piece of ice, usually looking sharp. *She is the first IceWing princess to be introduced into the series. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Icicle the Archduchess(2).jpg|''Icicle the Archduchess'', by Nathia Icicle.jpeg|Icicle by QueenClam YOU.jpg|Icicle meets her claw-mate, Sora. Icicle by Warriordragon876.jpg|Icicle by Warriordragon876 Winter, Moon and Icicle COLOURED.jpg|Icicle (right) LynxbyHeron.png Icicle.png|by Falco217 Icicle Dragon Drawing 2.jpg|My drawing of Icicle. Sketch Princess Icicle.jpg|Icicle by Nathia IciclebyAlaska.png|Icicle with a *slightly* crazed expression, by Alaska File:7432ee9561540cc49a9ea338dc517c41.jpg|FanArt of Icicle by cocoapalms123 b95e4fb2-3bd5-4cfd-888c-2d38b8900be9.png|Icicle The Icewing Flying IceWing - Icicle.png|Icicle by HappyFalconQueen IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing icicle_ice_cold_217572.jpg.cf.jpg|Deathbringer can't possibly stop all these Icicles IceWing - Icicle.png|Icicle by HappyFalconQueen Category:Characters Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Gold Winglet Category:Dragonets Category:Antagonists Category:Soldiers